What to Do?
by WishingDreamer5
Summary: Wishing-Fire's This or That challenge, displaying the difficult choices we have to make sometimes. Multiple pairings; Terqua, Sokai, Squffie, etc. -Ch 51 Hatred: She wouldn't rest until each and every one of them got what they deserved…
1. Sora: Hero

**A/N: This is Wishing-Fire's This or That challenge. I guess I just couldn't resist and these challenges are always so much fun. And why is it that I like to put Sora in such awkward situations? :P Well, enjoy reading! ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Hero<strong>

"Oh, thank you! You're a hero. _My_ hero!" the young woman chirped happily, as she kissed Sora's cheeks three times, hugging him next.

After each kiss, the spiky-haired teen had become redder and redder, resembling an overripe tomato by now. At this point, the poor boy didn't know what to say anymore. Sure, he'd saved people often enough, but this was new to him.

His silver-haired companion shook his head, an amused expression crossing his face. He made no move to pry Sora's new fan off of him.

"Tch. Couldn't resist playing the hero again, huh, Sora?"

"Shut up, Riku."


	2. Kairi: Burn

**A/N: I didn't have to think long this time about who I should choose. I'll try to update this every day, by the way. Enjoy. :)**

**Thanks: MonMonCandie and DestinyCrusader.**

* * *

><p><strong>2. Burn<strong>

She started screaming in horror when the flames engulfed her, licking at her hungrily. But… nothing happened. She didn't feel any pain and the flames weren't hot at all. Her skin wasn't burning, like she'd been expecting… Like it should.

"What is it, little Princess? Did I scare you?" Axel asked, his poisonous green eyes glinting almost maniacally.

Kairi glared daggers at him. "Why am I not feeling anything?"

"Oh, you want to feel the heat? That can be arranged, because…" the spiky-haired Nobody paused, his smirk widening, "Next time you try to escape, I won't be this nice anymore."


	3. Aqua: Need

**A/N: And then... I couldn't think of anything that fitted the prompt. -_-' Enjoy. :)**

**Thanks: MonMonCandie and xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx.**

* * *

><p><strong>3. Need<strong>

"Let's see… What else do we need for today's picnic?" Aqua wondered, as a thoughtful expression crossed her face.

"Need some help with that?"

Aqua let out a startled yelp. She jumped at the unexpected question, letting the plate with freshly baked cookies fall out of her hands. It broke into different pieces when it made contact with the floor and the cookies scattered all over the place.

"Hey, why'd you do that?" Terra asked, indignantly, shaking his head.

"Terra, don't scare me like that!"

"No need to be so jumpy… and I liked those cookies. Thanks a lot, Aqua."


	4. Riku: Realistic

**A/N: Inspired by a comic I found on the internet. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>4. Realistic<strong>

The spiky-haired teen let out an excited cry. "Oh boy, Riku! I still can't believe this. We get to go to other worlds on our wits."

Riku sighed, giving his best friend a sharp look. "Sora… with your wits, you couldn't get past the front door!"

This made the younger boy pout. "Geez, you're such a pessimist sometimes!"

"No… I'm being _realistic_."

"Dude, that's pretty much the same."

The silver-haired teen rolled his eyes. "And maybe instead of all that philosophizing, you could help me with the raft."

"…You know, sometimes I _really_ wonder why I'm still friends with you."


	5. Roxas: Fear

**A/N: Enjoy. :)**

**Thanks: MonMonCandie.**

* * *

><p><strong>5. Fear<strong>

Was it too strange for Roxas to fear what would happen to him next? The future didn't look that promising for him. He was seeing things that nobody else could see. Those things in white that threatened the townsfolk... Roxas had told his three best friends about his weird dreams and those figures, but all they did was tease him about it. He couldn't have made that up, right? The spiky-haired boy had questioned his sanity some time ago, but… Did crazy people actually know when they were gaga? He highly doubted that, but still. His fears remained right there.


	6. Leon: Gone

**A/N: Enjoy. :)**

**Thanks: The Masked Wanderer**

* * *

><p><strong>6. Gone<strong>

Where was that thing, the brunet wondered.

He could've sworn that he'd put the blueprints on the table, but they were gone. He'd searched the whole room for them, without success. Cid would surely kill him if he didn't find them now.

"Squall!"

Yuffie's high-pitched voice startled him, making him sit up quickly. The only problem…he'd forgotten that he'd been crouching under the table. As a result, Leon accidentally banged his head against the table top.

"Ow! _Damn it_, Yuffie, I told you it's _Leon_ now!" he growled irritably, rubbing the back of his head.

"…Sorry. I keep forgetting… _not!_"


	7. Merlin: The Old Days

**A/N: Enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>7. The Old Days<strong>

"Marvelous. Just like the old days," the wise wizard muttered happily, as he thoughtfully looked out of his bedroom window.

How he had waited for this day, when the dark and gloomy Hollow Bastion would finally turn into the beautiful Radiant Garden that it once had been. No, this world was now even better, thanks to Leon's hard work and stamina. That man could truly make anything happen once he set his mind to it.

Merlin could remember everything that involved those blissful days in this world like it only happened yesterday. Oh, how he had missed the old days…


	8. Vanitas: Touch

**A/N: Enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>8. Touch<strong>

"This is _hopeless_!" Vanitas cried, throwing away his helmet.

It bumped into a nearby tree and fell on the soft grass.

He shook his head, letting out a frustrated sigh. The angry teen grabbed a fistful of his ink black spikes, as though he wanted to pull his hair out. It was as if everything he touched instantly died at his hands, whether it was the flowers in the meadow, or… other things. It was maddening, really.

Admittedly, you could expect such things from a being that was made out of pure darkness, but that didn't mean it was't _frustrating._


	9. Aqua: Underwater

**A/N: Enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>9. Underwater<strong>

Aqua tried to breath slowly again (which hurt), forcing some air into her lungs, but it barely worked. The burning sensation stayed, even though she wasn't under water anymore. If she hadn't reached the surface right in time, before her legs were too tired to move…

No, she shouldn't think that. She was safe now. More or less.

What made matters worse, was Vanitas's words that constantly rang through her head, _"How fitting would it be if you drowned now and died. Killed by the very same liquid that you were named after…"_

That masked boy just freaked her out!


	10. Ansem The Wise: Progress

**A/N: Thanks: xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx and Hiddensecret564**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>10. Progress<strong>**

_Restoration at 35 percent,_ the neutral computer voice said.

"Unbelievable," Ansem the Wise muttered under his breath, shaking his head in disappointment.

The man sighed wearily and defeated, feeling much for hitting one of the monitors in frustration. Whatever progress they had made was very little, not to mention slow. And every time he thought they had something, that annoying, red-haired psycho of a Nobody just had to appear out of nowhere and ruin everything he and Riku had been working on for so long.

Perhaps some Sea salt ice-cream would help him to come up with a new plan.


	11. Marluxia: Fading

**A/N: Thanks: MonMonCandie**

* * *

><p><strong>11. Fading<strong>

So this was what it 'felt' like when you were slowly fading away into empty nothingness. It was just like every other moment in Marluxia's afterlife. It didn't hurt, nor did it sting. There was no pain. Had he closed his eyes, he probably wouldn't have known that he was disappearing at all.

Even though he'd been defeated by a fourteen year old boy with shoes that were obviously too big for him, he couldn't help but be a little… relieved maybe?

Well, not really, because a Nobody had no heart… but maybe, in his next life things would change…


	12. Larxene: Sharp

**A/N: Thanks: MonMonCandie. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>12. Sharp<strong>

If the members of Organization XIII had to describe Larxene in one word (without using the word 'crazy,' because honestly, that was the first thing that would cross their mind), they would say that everything about her was, well, sharp. From her words and her nails to her kunai. If you made one wrong move… you were as good as dead. She made even Xemnas, their strict Superior, look like sweet little Tweety in comparison.

Needless to say, Demyx had been a lucky bastard when all he got was a cut in the neck. It could have ended much worse…


	13. Aladdin: Wings

**A/N: Thanks: Atem's Sister Atea**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>13. Wings<strong>**

Call it weird, but Aladdin had always wanted to have wings, like birds did. After all, they were completely free. They could (and would) go anywhere they wanted thanks to that special gift. The poor young man thought that he would be able to change his life if he got his own wings. He could escape from his fate as a thief and… Princess Jasmine would finally notice him.

So when he got to meet Genie, he was a little… doubtful at first, but soon enough, Aladdin realized that Genie was the wings he'd been hoping for all this time.


	14. Genie: Upside Down

**A/N: Thanks: Atem's Sister Atea and sunflowerspot. :)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>14. Upside Down<strong>****

Aladdin quickly averted his gaze as soon as Genie started floating in the air again upside down. The sight alone made him feel a little dizzy.

"Uh, Genie… Why do you do that all the time?" the young man asked.

"Do what?" was Genie's reaction, but he couldn't fool Aladdin.

"You know what I mean."

"Isn't that obvious, Al? When you look at things upside down like me, you're able to see everything in a different perspective. You should try it, too. You could learn a thing or two from it."

"…Yeah, I'm sure I can. Thanks for the tip."


	15. Aqua: Future

**15. Future**

The blue-haired Master lay back on the sand again, using her arms as a pillow. The black sea gently lapped at her boots and the sky was dark and starless, but she paid no attention to that.

At the moment, Aqua's future looked… well, _black._ Literally. She had no idea what would occur next. Who knew, perhaps nothing would happen and she would be trapped in this Dark Realm forever. She had no idea how long she'd been here. Weeks, months, probably even years.

At this point, Aqua was starting to believe that maybe there was no future for her…


	16. Ven: Dirty

**16. Dirty**

Ven groaned, as he slowly got up. "Ugh, I hate my life!"

There were days in which nothing seemed to go right, and then there were _days_… Unfortunately, today was one of _those_ days.

Still covered in mud, he made his way towards the castle.

And just when he'd thought he could actually get to the bathroom without being seen-

"What in the _world_ happened to you?"

-Terra had to appear out of nowhere. He would never hear the end of this.

"I don't wanna talk about it," was all the dirty spiky-haired boy muttered, leaving the confused brunet behind.


	17. Kairi: Message

**17. Message**

Kairi looked at the horizon, deep in thought. She'd been like this ever since the unknown boy had crossed her mind. Kairi just couldn't forget about him, no matter what she did. Wasn't that funny? A few days ago, she didn't remember him at all. Even now, she didn't even know his name and yet, she couldn't get him out of her head.

If only she could come into contact with him. There had to be some way to get the boy's attention…

"That's it!" she suddenly whispered, her bright eyes widening in excitement. "With a message in a bottle."


	18. Yuffie: River

**18. River**

"Oh, come on, Squallie! The water's really good," little Yuffie chirped, waving at her grumpy baby-sitter, who was sitting not too far away from the river she was currently playing in.

"No, thanks. I don't swim," was the curt response. "And the name is _Squall._"

Yuffie pouted, frowning at him. That guy really was all work and no play… or whatever the saying was that grown-ups used.

"You're no fun," she cried, as she splashed some water his way.

The brooding teen shot her a deadly glare that said enough already.

"Okay, then don't. You don't know what you're missing."


	19. Rinoa: Past

**19. ****Past**

As soon as the raven-haired woman had set foot on this world, she felt like she'd entered her past again. Admittedly, Radiant Garden wasn't fully restored to its former glory, but the current inhabitants were close enough… whoever they may be.

Rinoa couldn't wait to be reunited with her old friends. Would they recognize her? Squall… Had he missed her?

But where should she look first?

"Oomph!" Rinoa had been so busy with her thoughts that she had run into someone. "I'm so sorry, I-"

She gasped, her eyes widening. At last, her past had finally caught up on her.


	20. Naminé: Envy

****A/N: Thanks: Chandramukhi.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>20. Envy<strong>**

Naminé really envied her, the cheerful girl with the wine red hair and perfect, happy life. Kairi had everything that she ever wanted; friends (who both happened to have deep feelings for her. Really, you had to be blind if you didn't see that), a family, a heart…

How much the blonde Nobody would give to trade places with her right now. Not that she had anything to give, save for her sketchbook and crayons. Honestly, anything was better than the cold, white walls of Castle Oblivion that surrounded her, but the world Kairi was living in was a paradise.


	21. Roxas: Give

**21. Give**

In any kind of relationship, it was always a matter of giving and taking. This was common knowledge. Roxas was completely fine with that, were it that sometimes, it felt like he was only giving. He never took anything from Sora in return.

After all, he'd given up his life for him, his body. Hardly anyone acknowledged him this way, because nobody could see him. It made the spiky-haired teen wonder… Was this really what he wished for himself? Was this fair, for Sora to have all the fame and other things, while he was kept hidden all the time?


	22. Terra: Fashion

**22. Fashion**

"What?" Terra said, when he saw that look on her face.

"You have a… special sense for fashion," was all Aqua said, after a moment of silence.

"With other words… you don't like it," he stated, knowing that he was pointing out the obvious.

She ran a hand through her glossy blue hair, as she eyed the hakama that his best friend was wearing. "Uhm… How do I say this? It's kinda different. Yes, that's the right word."

"Okay…"

And what exactly was he supposed to make of that?

Whatever, he liked his new pants. She'd get used to it…eventually.


	23. Terra: Murder

**A/N: It seems that I can't help but include other characters... Still, hope you'll enjoy this. :)**

**Thanks: MonMonCandie.**

* * *

><p><strong>23. Murder<strong>

_"You don't believe me? Why don't you ask him yourself? Your dear friend Terra killed your Master. He's a murderer…"_

That was what Vanitas had said and it pained Aqua to know that he'd been right after all. Terra really had murdered Master Eraqus. No matter what the reason was, he'd committed a terrible crime.

By the looks of it, Terra was fully aware of what he'd done, of the damage that he'd caused. The brunet seemed to be struggling with everything that had happened, all the mistakes he'd made. But this was the worst. It was an unforgivable sin.


	24. Riku: Beast

**A/N: ****Thanks: Chandramukhi and MonMonCandie. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>24. Beast<strong>

Riku looked at his gloveless hands. Surely, they were attached to his body, but they weren't his anymore. They didn't feel like they were a part of his body. He was a monster. He had turned into a beast (and a horrible one at that) when he let the Darkness take over his body and mind.

What did he do to himself? All he'd wanted to achieve was to get to other worlds and look where that had brought him. How was he ever supposed to face his friends? He didn't deserve to live when he disgraced himself like this…


	25. Princess Snow White: Trigger

**25. Trigger**

There was something about that sweet old lady who was offering her the best apples she would ever have. That look in her eyes, it triggered some sort of emotion inside of her, but she wasn't too sure what to make of it. No matter what way the raven-haired beauty looked at it, she just couldn't put her finger on it.

Princess Snow White tilted her head slightly to the side, wondering where this feeling was coming from.

Eventually, she shrugged it off, guessing that it was probably nothing. She shouldn't only look for the bad things in people, right?


	26. Alice: Defeat

**A/N: Thanks: MonMonCandie and Atem's Sister Atea. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>26. Defeat<strong>

Suddenly, everyone in Wonderland was talking about her. They had all heard about Alice, the girl who knew absolutely no defeat. She was the only one who dared to stand up against the Queen of Hearts, even if it would cost Alice her head. Still, they weren't too sure whether that was very brave of her, or extraordinarily foolish.

Alice had come out of nowhere, but her determination had amazed every inhabitant of that world. Her azure blue eyes reflected pure innocence and this made everyone wonder… could she really be the one who was able to defeat the queen?


	27. Eeyore: Acceptance

**A/N: Thanks: Chandramukhi. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>27. Acceptance<strong>

Sometimes, you had to accept things in life in order to keep going on. It could be the little things.

Like how rainy days would make his pelt stink…

Or how his tail used to fall off and disappear mysteriously…

That he was the slowest out of their group, both physically and mentally.

It was all okay and Eeyore had learned to give it a place.

But his friends had learned Eeyore something more important; it was okay for him to be just the way he was. Whether sad, tailless or depressingly pessimistic, his friends still liked him like that.


	28. Larxene: Fight

**A/N: Thanks: jesterjokerpoker and MonMonCandie. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>28. Fight<strong>

"Aw, what's the matter, little one? Can't fight anymore? Lost all your energy?" Larxene asked sweetly, before a dangerous smirk appeared on her face. "Then let me give you this!"

Before Demyx could prepare himself, the female Nobody shot a lightning bolt his way, which he barely dodged.

This was what the blonde woman liked to do the most; scaring the heck out of her fighting opponents. They said that fighting was essentially a masculine idea and a woman's weapon was her tongue. Larxene, however, was blessed with both gifts and she knew how to use them in her fights.


	29. Saïx: Forgotten

**A/N: A special thanks to: MonMonCandie and Chandramukhi. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>29. Forgotten<strong>

There were days that he remembered parts of his forgotten self. They reminded Saïx that there had been a time when he'd been human and he had a heart. That one thought would simply haunt him for days, until the Superior was nice enough to give him so many tasks that Number VII hardly had the time to sleep.

Still, until that happened, the Nobody had to deal with the memories of his past, the things that he hadn't remembered for a long time. At times like those, he silently wished that the once forgotten memories would stay forgotten forever.


	30. Axel: Remember

**30. Remember**

"Well, well. Look at this. The place hasn't changed a bit. What a surprise…" the Nobody muttered, as he stared down at some of the ruins of Hollow Bastion.

Of course, that had been a lie. In fact, nothing seemed to be the same anymore. In the past, no matter where he would look, he would see a sea of the most beautiful flowers, instead of dust and debris. Yes, Axel could still remember those radiant days from back when he'd been a Somebody.

But it was all lost now. Only the memories of this place remained to haunt him.


	31. Saïx: Commanding

**31. Commanding**

Saïx was known as the commanding Nobody in Castle Oblivion. The blue-haired male was the representative of their leader, so to speak, but it "felt" more like he was the only one who could force the other members of the Organization to do as he pleased. Some members (like Axel) seemed to hate him because of that demanding nature of his, but Number VII himself couldn't honestly care less. He had more important things to worry about and as long as everyone behaved, they had the freedom to think of him whatever they wanted. For Saïx, only his job mattered.


	32. Terra: Answer

**A/N: If you haven't already read my one-shot, 'Guilty Pleasure' then this probably won't make much sense.**

**Thanks: Chandramukhi and Atem's Sister Atea, for pointing out all the (highly questionable) stupid mistakes that I make.**

* * *

><p><strong>32. Answer<strong>

"Terra, what are you doing in my room?" the blue-haired mage repeated.

"Uh… I-I was uhm…" Terra stammered, but no meaningful words came out of him.

One shouldn't blame him for that, because the right answer to that question was quite… _embarrassing_ to say the least. In fact, he'd rather die than tell Aqua the truth. Damn him and his guilty pleasure…

"I just wanted to thank you for doing the laundry, even if I said it was my job from now on," he eventually replied, or rather, _lied_.

"No problem, I figured you were too busy with your homework."


	33. Sora: Drunk

**A/N: Post KH2. Enjoy. :)**

**Thanks: MonMonCandie.**

* * *

><p><strong>33. Drunk<strong>

"If I had been in your place, I never would've wanted to face the people of this world," Sora's girlfriend, Kairi, noted.

"But it wasn't that bad… was it?" The spiky-haired teen questioned.

That look on her face said enough already. He gulped, fearing the worst.

"Sora, you asked your mom if she had any kids! Doesn't that say enough?" Kairi replied.

Sora's eyes widened. "I… did? But I don't remember any of it!"

"No, maybe because you were _drunk_?" Kairi deadpanned.

"Oh…"

He was sure of one thing: Riku would pay for spiking his drink. Some friend he was…


	34. Naminé: Never

**A/N: Happy RokuNami Day! Enjoy. :)**

**Thanks: Chandramukhi, The Masked Wanderer, MonMonCandie, and shealakiah.**

* * *

><p><strong>34. Never<strong>

Never in her afterlife had Naminé thought that eventually, she would have her own happy ending, with Roxas. Both Marluxia and Larxene had assured her that Nobodies like her would never have their own place and she, being the innocent, naïve little girl that she was, had believed every word they had said to.

The blonde Nobody had also never dared to dream of living in the beautiful Destiny Islands, just like she'd secretly been wishing for all this time. Okay, so maybe she didn't have a body of her own, but at least she was together with her Roxas.


	35. Sora: Why

**A/N: If you're wondering what this is about, I think I just love to torture Leon. :P Still, I wouldn't be surprised if this had actually happened, seeing that Sora missed school for such a long time. Hope you like! :)**

**Thanks: xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx and DestinyCrusader.**

* * *

><p><strong>35. Why<strong>

"I don't get it. Why can't you just tell me?" Sora inquired, his eyes directed to the brunet swordsman.

The latter seemed to get more and more uncomfortable at every passing second. Damn Yuffie and her stupid jokes.

As soon as this subject had started, the others quickly left the room to let Leon deal with it. They would pay for that…

"Leon?" the male teen asked, trying again. "Where _do_ babies come from?"

Sora honestly didn't get why everyone was suddenly acting so weird. Why couldn't they answer the question already?

"…Alright, then. You might want to sit down."


	36. Aqua: Rabbit

**A/N: Aqua's about twelve years old in this one.**

**Thanks: Atem's Sister Atea, Chandramukhi, Olive Josh, and MonMonCandie. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>36. Rabbit<strong>

"Aww, you're such an adorable little thing, aren't you?" Aqua cooed lovingly, as she took the white rabbit in her arms.

The rabbit, already used to her, didn't protest and snuggled even closer to her. The fact that it didn't see her as a threat only made Aqua happier.

Its fur was so soft and warm and how could she _not_ fall for those big curious eyes that looked at her? It was common knowledge that the bluenette liked everything that was soft and sweet. Her bedroom used to be full with stuffed animals back when she was a toddler.


	37. Master Eraqus: Please

**A/N: Pre-BBS.**

**Thanks: MonMonCandie, The Masked Wanderer, and xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>37. Please<strong>

Master Eraqus watched his two students from his study's window, as a small smile tugged at his lips. He was quite pleased these days. He had a good reason to be, for everything finally seemed to go well. Terra and Aqua were getting closer at each passing day, which was splendid. The wise man had to admit that he'd had his doubts if Terra would be able to act hospitable to his youngest apprentice, but it pleased him to see that things turned out well in the end.

And as long as the children were happy, he was happy, too.


	38. Terranort: Scar

**A/N: Post-BBS.**

**Thanks: Olive Josh, MonMonCandie and xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>38. Scar<strong>

The room was dark, but Xehanort's scars almost seemed to glow faintly. He watched said thin scars on his stomach in the mirror, as he slowly traced his cold fingers over them. It really sucked not to be able to remember how he got them in the first place.

Sometimes he wondered… who in the world was he, really? They said that every scar had a story, and it seemed that his scars were trying to tell him something important… But what could it be?

If it was so important... how was it possible for him to forget about it?


	39. Ventus: Fast

**A/N: Pre-BBS. I'm not sure if Terra would really say that, but...**

**Thanks: Olive Josh, MonMonCandie, and Chandramukhi. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>39. Fast<strong>

As soon as Ven heard footsteps, indicating that the brunet male was coming back, he fled the kitchen. Thank heavens he was so fast, otherwise Terra would've had too many chances to prank him. Or worse…

This way, he was able to prevent getting into trouble all the time.

"VENTUS! THAT WAS MEANT FOR AQUA, YOU DUMBASS!"

Of course, it couldn't always be like that. Especially when Aqua was so innocent that everyone would turn against him.

Was it just him, or did Terra sound extremely peeved today? The spiky-haired boy doubted that his speed could save him this time.


	40. Terra: Breakfast

**A/N: Pre-BBS.**

**Thanks: MonMonCandie and Olive Josh. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>40. Breakfast<strong>

Terra stepped back to admire his work. It looked pretty neat, if he said so himself. Aqua would surely be proud of him when she saw the breakfast he'd made for her.

He left the kitchen to get some napkins. By the time he was back, the food on the tray had disappeared mysteriously. All that was left was a few crumbs and a half empty glass of orange juice.

"What the…"

It didn't take the perplexed brunet long to realize what had happened.

"Ventus!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "That was meant for Aqua, you dumbass!"


	41. King Mickey: Past Events

**A/N: I have no idea what I was doing here. XD**

**Thanks: Regen Mitternacht. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>41. Past Events<strong>

Saying that Mickey was worried was definitely the understatement of the century. How could he not with the past events? Everything that was happening now… it was all for a reason. If only he could find out what all of this had to do with the past. There was a connection, but the king had no idea what to make of it.

All he had so far was the symbolism of the star. It was very important, as well as the number three. And then, you had the Water, Earth and Air trinity.

Aqua, Terra, Ven…

"Whoa… I've got it!"


	42. Riku: Lost

**A/N: ****Thanks: The Trio of Twilight. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>42. Lost<strong>

Riku let out a cry of frustration that startled everyone around him and then started rubbing his face at top speed. He'd honestly never been this angry before and he didn't even speak about the humiliation, all thanks to Sora. He'd lost all of his (remaining) dignity, that much was sure.

"I think he's lost it," Sora quietly whispered to his other best friend, Kairi.

He, too, seemed to be completely in awe at the silver-haired teen's utterly weird behavior.

Apparently, it wasn't whispered that softly, because the next thing Riku did was whisper lowly, "Sora… I'm gonna _kill_ you!"


	43. Aqua: X

**A/N: Atem's Sister Atea, thanks for pointing out my umpteenth mistake. At this point, I don't even know what I'm doing anymore.**

* * *

><p><strong>43. X<strong>

"So if X marks the spot… then the treasure has to be hidden right here," Aqua mused, as she looked at the map that Terra and Ven had given to her for her birthday. "...Right."

Her friends had arranged a quest for her, because they knew how much she liked them. The brunet male had told her that she would find her birthday presents if she followed the steps on the map.

The bluenette apprentice couldn't help but smile. It was at times like these that Aqua started wondering how boring life would've been if she hadn't known those two.


	44. Sora: Identity

**44. Identity**

Somewhere during all that fighting, he'd lost track of time and, more importantly, of who he really was. He'd never noticed it himself, until his best friend Riku suddenly pointed out to him that he wasn't fifteen anymore. No, he would turn seventeen next week.

But did it matter that sometimes, he forgot that he was actually supposed to be that carefree kid from Destiny Islands, who only raced his friends and swam in the ocean all day?

It was something that War did to people and if it meant that Sora could save worlds with it… he didn't mind.


	45. Tidus: Blood

**A/N: D'aww, this challenge is almost over.**

**Thanks: Olive Josh, Chandramukhi, shealakiah and MonMonCandie. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>45. Blood<strong>

"I'm the best!" Tidus shouted happily, pumping his fist in the air. "I'm invincible. I'm- Whoa!"

Before little Tidus could finish his sentence, he fell over a piece of stone, landing on the floor in a messy heap.

"You okay, man?" Wakka quickly asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just-" Once again, Tidus stopped talking, his eyes widening at the scrape of his knee. A silent gasp escaped his mouth. "I'm… bleeding!"

As soon as he'd said that, he started sweating, feeling dizzy. Before Wakka knew what was happening, Tidus fainted.

"The invincible one can't stand the sight of blood, ya!"


	46. Cloud: Sparkle

**A/N: This takes place between the end of KH1 and the beginning of KH2. No offense to those who like Twilight.**

**Thanks: Chandramukhi. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>46. Sparkle<strong>

"Honestly, Cloudie. You look so much like a vampire, with the dark red cape and the far too pale skin… The only thing that's missing is the sparkling when you get into the sun," Yuffie noted with big eyes.

_What is she talking about now,_ Cloud silently wondered, frowning.

He gave the brunet swordsman a questioning look. Perhaps that Leon had a clue what the hyper ninja meant. Surely, Yuffie didn't make sense half of the time, but this was too weird, even for her.

"Don't ask. It's better if you _don't_ know what she's talking about," Leon muttered warningly.


	47. Yuffie: Please

**A/N: Pre-BBS.**

**Thanks: The Trio of Twilight and MonMonCandie. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>47. Please<strong>

"Aww, pretty pretty please? With cherry on top?" Little Yuffie asked once again, clasping her tiny hands together, as she intensified her pleading-puppy eyes.

Cid closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. "Alright, squirt. Here's some Munny. Now leave me the hell alone."

"Yay! You're the best, Uncle Cid!" the raven-haired girl exclaimed, as she gave the older man a bone-crushing hug.

"Yeah, yeah. Get off of me, I've got work to do," Cid grumbled.

Honestly, that kid would make him the poorest man on the world one day. Nobody could resist that pleading, drowned-puppy look of hers.


	48. Seifer: Remember

**A/N: Post KH2****.**

**Thanks: Olive Josh. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>48. Remember<strong>

"Can I?" Pence asked, looking up at the leader of the Disciplinary Committee.

"Suit yourself," was all the blonde young man said, as he watched the other male sit down next to him.

It was weird, really, for there had been a time when he'd hated Hayner, Pence and that chick Olette. He could still remember how they would end up fighting every time they would meet. It had gradually become a tradition of some sort. Strange how things could change throughout the years…

It made him wonder, would they still remember those past events?

Whatever, it didn't matter now.


	49. Aerith: Waiting

**A/N: ****Thanksn: Chandramukhi. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>49. Waiting<strong>

She was the pretty princess in a picture perfect storybook and he was the brave warrior who risked his life on the battlefield. At least, that was what Yuffie liked to tell the brunette young woman whenever the little girl would catch her staring off into the distance.

Her life was a fairytale, but a rather boring one, since all she did was waiting for her Hero to return. Well, what else could the poor girl do?

Years passed, but Aerith's hero still didn't return. Still, she didn't give up. She would wait for him. Forever, if she had to.


	50. Terranort: Fight

**50. Fight**

Xehanort's eyes widened at once, as he looked at the key-like weapon that had appeared in his hands out of nowhere.

His mind was full with questions. What was happening? Where had this thing come from? Where had he learned to _fight _like this?

…Who was he?

"If I had known this… I would've used your powers a long time ago," Braig muttered with a grin, dropping his own weapon.

He'd forced the clueless young man to fight with him, in order to see how much of his powers had remained… and some powers he had!

"This should be interesting…"


	51. Naminé: Hatred

**A/N: This is not part of the challenge, but since The Masked Wanderer asked for it, I decided to give it a try. You can see it as a bonus chapter, or something. Hope you like! :)**

**Thanks: Chandramukhi.**

* * *

><p><strong>51. Hatred<strong>

She hated Organization XIII. All of them. The things that they did to her, it was unforgiving and Naminé made a promise to herself. She wouldn't rest until each and every one of them got what they deserved… even if that would mean the end for her.

Fortunately, Sora took care of the most of them.

The blonde girl kind of hated Kairi, too, but her hatred for the Organization was much more, that she willed herself to help the Princess escape from their dungeon. After that, the remaining Nobodies got killed by (again) Sora, which finally eased her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for taking the time to read these drabbles! I hope you enjoyed them just as much as I did writing them.<strong>

**REVIEW SHOUT-OUT: MonMonCandie, DestinyCrusader, xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx, The Masked Wanderer, Hiddensecret564, Atem's Sister Atea, sunflowerspot, Chandramukhi, shealakiah, Jizzle Pop, Regen Mitternacht, and last, but certainly not least, The Trio of Twilight.**


End file.
